Unplanned Marriage
by cbshipper614
Summary: "Kejadian itu mengubah hidup Baekhyun. Pria tak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkannya. Terpaksa dinikahi orang yang dia cintai namun mencintai orang lain. Terjebak dalam perjanjian dan kesepakatan. Tapi dia yakin, semua akan indah pada waktunya." Rate T semi M for theme, Main pair: CHANBAEK slight SEBAEK, CHANSOO AND KAISOO [YAOI, MPREG]


Anyeong chinguu, aku kembali lagi membawa cerita baru setelah sekian lama wkwk dan kali ini ber-chapter lohh semoga kalian suka yaa

Enjoyy..

**Unplanned Marriage**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun****/Park Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun** as **Park Sehun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin **

Pernikahan.

Setiap manusia, tentu mengharapkan moment paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu, dipenuhi kesan bahagia agar menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya nanti. Seperti resepsi yang dihadiri orang-orang tersayang, cincin tanda cinta dalam sebuah perkawinan, dan yang terpenting menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu.

Coret hal terakhir dari daftar keinginan normal tersebut. Karena bagi Baekhyun, harapan itu takkan pernah berlaku bagi dirinya. Angan-angan pupus yang hanya tinggal harapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki cantik yang tubuhnya terbalut tuxedo putih itu menatap kedua punggung tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna serupa dengan busananya. Lebih tepatnya, laki-laki itu menatap pada tetesan air yang jatuh dari matanya. Menimbulkan bintik-bintik sedikit gelap pada sarung tangan putih itu.

Laki-laki itu mengusap jejak air pada pelupuk matanya. Hari ini dia akan menikah! Dia akan menjadi seorang suami. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini, demi keluarganya, nama baik keluarganya, dan juga… janin dalam kandungannya.

Walaupun melakukan pernikahan di usia 20 tahun samasekali tidak masuk dalam daftar rencana hidupnya, tapi ini harus. Reputasi ayah dan keluarganya bisa hancur seketika bila public mengetahui putra dari keluarga salah satu pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang ada di Korea ini, hamil di luar nikah.

Tentu saja dia tidak pernah mengira hal seperti ini akan menimpa dirinya. Samasekali tidak.

Ini semua gara-gara pria brengsek yang pernah dia anggap sebagai salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Sehun.

Dulu, Baekhyun begitu bahagia bila berbicara mengenai Sehun. Segala hal tentang pria itu mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lepas. Sehun adalah pelabuhan tempat Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya, tentang segala hal. Tak ada satu rahasiapun yang dia tutupi dari pria itu, termasuk perasaannya terhadap kakak mantan sahabat Baekhyun itu.

Ya, itu dulu. Kini, jangan pernah menyebut nama Sehun lagi di hadapan Baekhyun. Karena nama itu hanya akan menguak kembali kisah terkelam Baekhyun dalam hidupnya. Malam itu… pemaksaan itu…

Harusnya Baekhyun tidak akan mengalami pernikahan dini seperti ini. Andai saja waktu itu dia mampu mempertahankan diri, sayang tubuh mungilnya tak memiliki tenaga yang besar. Andai saja waktu itu dia ikut bersama keluarganya. Andai saja malam itu Sehun tidak datang ke rumahnya. Andai saja waktu itu Sehun tidak dalam pengaruh hebat dari alkohol dan sejenisnya. Seandainya… seandainya…

Baekhyun mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan meremas kedua sisi kepalanya sambil terus menggeleng.

"Baekhyun"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, iris dark brown nya menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak lagi mengintip di balik pintu. Baekhyun segera membenarkan tampilannya. Bagaimanapun, dialah pemeran utama dalam drama pernikahan pagi ini.

Wanita paruh baya yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi ibu mertuanya itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar rias tersebut. Menunduk dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kau cantik sekali." Pujian yang begitu tulus terlontar dari bibir wanita itu. "Ayo, sebentar lagi upacara janji suci akan dimulai. Semua orang sudah tak sabar melihat menantuku." Sambungnya lagi, sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju wilayah gereja yang menjadi lokasi utama upacara janji suci.

Keluarga Park memang tak perlu menyewa gedung besar untuk melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan. Karena halaman dan rumah itu sendiri, sudah terlalu besar untuk menampung ribuan tamu undangan. Apalagi hitungannya kali ini tak sebesar itu. Kurang dari seribu orang yang diundang dalam pernikahan pertama penerus Park Corporation ini, tentu saja karena minimnya waktu persiapan yang dimiliki kedua pihak.

Sesampainya, Baekhyun memosisikan dirinya di hadapan sang calon suami. Di depannya ada pendeta yang siap untuk menikahkan mereka.

"Karena kedua pengantin sudah hadir, mari kita segera mulaikan upacara janji suci ini…"

"Park Chanyeol, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup Byun Baekhyun dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Dan kau Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup Park Chanyeol dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian menjadi sepasang suami yang sah dimata Tuhan dan seluruh saksi yang ada diruangan ini.Kepada kedua pengantin dipersilahkan untuk saling memasangkan cincin dan berciuman"

Cincin pernikahan pun dipasangkan dengan begitu cepat di jari manis kedua pengantin itu.

Lalu dengan terpaksa pria itu menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Sebentar, tak lebih dari sedetik.

-o-

Setelah upacara janji suci itu selesai mereka segera beranjak menuju rumah Chanyeol yang menjadi lokasi resepsi pernikahan mereka dan ini adalah acara yang paling melelahkan bagi Baekhyun. Menyambut hampir seribu orang yang mengantre memberi ucapan selamat tentu pasti sangat melelahkan. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol jauh lebih lelah dari dirinya karena 'dipaksa' oleh sang ibu mertua agar terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

Hal itu tampak jelas di wajah suaminya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum datar yang sangat dipaksakan, tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Ingin mengajaknya berbicara, Baekhyun takut salah bicara. Akhirnya ia urungkan niat tersebut dan kembali bungkam, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada air muka sang suami dalam diam hingga resepsi tersebut selesai.

-o-

"Hah…!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, dilepasnya Jas putih yang dia kenakan lalu melemparnya sekenanya. Baekhyun masuk menyusul Chanyeol. Tak seperti lawan mainnya ini, laki-laki cantik itu kini lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Karena ia berhasil melakukan tugasnya. Walaupun dia tahu, setelah ini, segalanya akan lebih sulit.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang telah dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga. Memandang pria yang tampak kelelahan di sofa hadapannya. Walaupun dia tahu pria itu sangat terpaksa menikahinya, Baekhyun tetap berusaha ingin menjadi suami yang baik.

"Kalau kau lelah, lebih baik-"

"Jangan harap aku akan menyentuhmu!" Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapannya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak mendadak amnesia dan melupakan kesepakatan kita kan."

Hatinya serasa tertusuk mendengar pernyataan tegas itu dari suaminya, Baekhyun mendesah, "Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu mandi agar kau lebih nyaman."

Chanyeol mendengus dan segera melepaskan dasi dan ikat pinggangnya lalu mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi.

Yah, perjanjian itu. Baekhyun takkan pernah lupa, meski dari awal dia memang mencintai pria itu, dan kini ia berstatus sebagai suaminya. Laki-laki cantik ini tetap tak bisa memaksakan perasaan pria itu.

Sembari Chanyeol mandi, Baekhyun sendiri memilih melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur, menghapus make up di wastafel kamar, dan meregangkan badan bersiap mengistirahatkan badannya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Chanyeol sudah pulas di sofanya. Sementara Baekhyun, laki-laki cantik itu masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Dia merenungkan segala hal yang dianggapnya kesialan yang menimpanya selama kurang lebih satu bulan belakangan ini. Sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih ramping, dia mengeratkan kepalanya dengan bantal. Memejamkan mata, berharap segalanya takkan sesulit yang dia bayangkan.

TBC

Gimana gaess ceritanya??

Aku sebenernya sempet ragu2 mau publish ff ini karena aku kurang pede aja gitu hehe tapi aku coba publish dan pengen tau respon kalian. Jadi mau lanjut apa engga nihh?

**Review pleasee **


End file.
